memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Richard Riehle
|birthplace = Menomonee Falls, Wisconsin, USA |deathday = |deathplace = |roles = |characters = Batai; Seamus; Doctor Jeremy Lucas }} Richard Riehle is a prolific character actor from Menomonee Falls, Wisconsin, who has appeared in three of the four Star Trek spin-offs, as well as over 50 other television series and about twice as many films. He first appeared as Batai in the fifth season episode . He then played Seamus in the sixth season episodes and . His most recent Star Trek role was that of Doctor Jeremy Lucas in the fourth season episodes and . His lab coat from "Cold Station 12" was sold off on the It's A Wrap! sale and auction on eBay. Television work Riehle made his episodic television debut in 1989 with a guest appearance in the popular science fiction series Quantum Leap, starring future actors Scott Bakula and Dean Stockwell. He made another appearance on the show the following year. He also made three guest appearances on L.A. Law, co-starring with Corbin Bernsen, Larry Drake, Jennifer Hetrick, Salome Jens, and Sam Anderson. In addition, Riehle has guest-starred on such shows as Murder, She Wrote (with William Windom and Mark Rolston), Murder One (with John Fleck, Gregory Itzin, and Vanessa Williams), The Visitor (with Richard Cox and Leon Rippy), Buffy the Vampire Slayer (with Armin Shimerman), Diagnosis Murder (with Scarlett Pomers and Leon Russom), The West Wing (with Ed Begley, Jr., J. Michael Flynn, Glenn Morshower, and Tony Plana), and Boston Legal (starring William Shatner and Rene Auberjonois). Riehle also had a recurring role as Uncle Dave on the short-lived TV sitcom Married to the Kellys (2003-04), which co-starred Sam Anderson and Bruce Gray. Perhaps Riehle's most famous television role is that of Walter Finnerty on the FOX Network sitcom Grounded For Life. Riehle's notable made-for-TV movies include 1990's A Killer Among Us (with Mike Genovese and Dwight Schultz), 1991's Keeper of the City (with Tony Plana, John Putch, Jimmie F. Skaggs, and Tony Todd), 1998's Mr. Murder (with Jim Beaver, Stephanie Niznik, and Bill Smitrovich) and The Pentagon Wars (with Sam Anderson, Bruce French, and Randy Oglesby), 1999's Au Pair (1999, with John Rhys-Davies), and the Columbo movies Ashes to Ashes (1998, with Spencer Garrett and Richard Libertini) and Murder with Too Many Notes (2000, with with Van Epperson, Obi Ndefo, Randy Oglesby, and Herschel Sparber). Film work One of Riehle's earliest films was 1989's Black Rain, in which he and guest star Stephen Root played Internal Affairs agents. (The film also featured Tim Kelleher and Keone Young.) In 1999, Riehle and Root co-starred in the popular comedy (with Diedrich Bader and Paul Willson). Riehle's exhaustive film credits also include the 1989 Civil War drama Glory (with Bob Gunton, Mark Margolis, and Ethan Phillips), the 1992 version of Of Mice and Men (with Ray Walston),Body of Evidence (1993, with Michael Forest, Frank Langella, and Mark Rolston), Free Willy (1993, with Lori Petty), the period Las Vegas mob-film Casino(1995) with an uncredited Steven R. Schirripa, the Stuart Baird-directed Executive Decision (1996, with Len Cariou, Andreas Katsulas, and Warren Munson), Desperate Measures (1998, with Dennis Cockrum and Tracey Walter), and 1998's Mighty Joe Young (with Geoffrey Blake, Richard McGonagle, Scarlett Pomers, Lawrence Pressman, and Tracey Walter). Riehle was also one of the many Star Trek alumni to be featured in the 1996 drama Ghosts of Mississippi. Co-starring with him in this film were Whoopi Goldberg, Virginia Madsen, Susanna Thompson, Bill Cobbs, Spencer Garrett, Jerry Hardin, Thomas Kopache, Terry O'Quinn, Brock Peters, and Bill Smitrovich. His more recent credits include the 2001 independent film The Gristle (with Michael Dorn), the 2001 comedy Joe Dirt (with Brian Thompson), 2002's The Laramie Project (with Clancy Brown), the 2002 Christian film Time Changer (with Callan White), the 2003 cult comedy The Hebrew Hammer (as Santa, with Andy Dick playing his treacherous son), and the 2005 family movie The 12 Dogs of Christmas (starring John Billingsley). He also worked with his Enterprise co-star John Billingsley and Tony Todd in Jerome Bixby's science fiction drama The Man from Earth. Star Trek appearances File:Batai.jpg|Batai File:Seamus.jpg|Seamus File:Jeremy Lucas.jpg|Jeremy Lucas Other Trek connections Additional projects in which Riehle appeared with other Star Trek performers include: * Cast the First Stone (1989; with Salome Jens, Jeff McCarthy, and Rudolph Willrich) * Falcon Crest episode "Payback" (1989; with Lee Bergere) *''Cross of Fire'' (1990 TV movie, with Stephen Root, William Schallert, Keith Szarabajka) * Ferris Bueller (TV series, 1990; with David Graf/spinoff from the film Ferris Bueller's Day Off which co-starred Alan Ruck) * Shadows and Fog (1991; with Kenneth Mars, Wallace Shawn, Kurtwood Smith, and David Ogden Stiers) * Civil Wars episode "Whippet 'Til It Breaks" (1992; with Tricia O'Neil and Don Stark) * On the Air episode 1.2 (1992; with Miguel Ferrer and Tracey Walter) * The Public Eye (1992; with Ian Abercrombie, Bob Gunton, and Nick Tate) * The Fugitive (1993; with Danny Goldring and Andreas Katsulas) * A Dangerous Woman (1993; with Warren Munson) * For Their Own Good (1993; with David Graf, Thomas Kopache, and Glenn Morshower) * Shaky Ground episode "Love Thy Neighbor" (1993; with Matt Frewer) * Holy Matrimony (1994; with John Schuck, directed by Leonard Nimoy) * Iron Will (1994; with David Ogden Stiers) * Dominion (1995; with Glenn Morshower) * Stuart Saves His Family (1995; with Jeremy Roberts, Harris Yulin, and Michelle Horn) * Jury Duty (1995; with Charles Napier) * Lone Justice 2 (1995; with Jeremy Roberts) * Trial by Fire (1995; with Keith Carradine) * Wing Commander IV: The Price of Freedom (video game, 1995; with Charles Esten, Malcolm McDowell, and John Rhys-Davies) * Driven (1996; with Spencer Garrett, Eric Pierpoint, and Tony Todd) * The Fan (1996; with Michael Jace) * Killer: A Journal of Murder (1996; with Nicholas Guest) * Last Resort (1996; with Dean Stockwell and Dendrie Taylor) * The Single Guy episode "Best Man" (1996; with Olivia d'Abo) * Soul of the Game (1996; with Jerry Hardin) * 187 (1997; with Tony Plana) * Brooklyn South episode "Tears on My Willow" (1998; with Titus Welliver) * Fear and Loathing in Las Vegas (1998; with Larry Cedar and Gregory Itzin) * Lethal Weapon 4 (1998, with Richard Libertini) * Chicago Hope episode "Sarindipity" (1998; with Michael Bofshever) * The Lesser Evil (1998; with Anne Haney) * Mercury Rising (1998; with Steve Rankin) * The Ransom of Red Chief (1998; with Christopher Lloyd and Alan Ruck) * The Arrangement (1999; with Lori Petty) * Balloon Farm (1999; with Neal McDonough) * Hard Time: Hostage Hotel (1999; with Keith Carradine, Spencer Garrett, and Tony Plana) * Kill the Man (1999; with Teri Garr and Michael McKean) * City of Angels episode "Ax and You Shall Receive" (2000; with John Cothran, Jr.) * Crash Point Zero (2000; with J. Patrick McCormack and Jack Shearer) * Beethoven's 5th (2003; with Clint Howard) * Monster Makers (2003; with Tracey Walter) * Death and Texas (2004; with Corbin Bernsen and John Fleck) * Home on the Range (2004; voice only, with Charles Dennis) * NTSB: The Crash of Flight 323 (2004; with Brian Markinson) * Detective (2005; with Christopher Lloyd) * The Lost (2005; with Ed Lauter) * Wedding Crashers (2005, with Henry Gibson, Ron Canada, Ellen Albertini Dow, Noel De Souza, and Tiffany Turner) * Hatchet (2006; with Tony Todd) * Little Big Top (2006; with Sid Haig) * Choose Connor (2007; with Erick Avari, April Grace, James Horan, Don McManus, John Rubinstein, Steven Weber, and Michael Welch) * Psych episode "Earth, Wind and… Wait for It" (2009; with Bruce McGill) * Big Stan (2009; with Henry Gibson and Jennifer Morrison) External links * * * * Richard Riehle at IndustryCentral.net de:Richard Riehle es:Richard Riehle Category:Performers Category:TNG performers Category:VOY performers Category:ENT performers